


borne by a breeze off Mount Parnassus

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] A Change of Worlds [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Community: femslash100, Crushes, F/F, First Meetings, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Harley really has to rein in her excitement as her hand-shaking round in the locker room brings her face to face with her hero, the Amazon Warrior Princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #22 "Sports" at femslash100's drabble cycle: AUs.
> 
> Suggestions for the remaining prompts, which can be found under the "A Change of Worlds" series link, are very welcome. My claim is Harley Quinn and my current favourite pairings with her are Kate Kane, Christina Bell, and Dinah Lance, but I'd also love to try my hand at more obscure pairings :D

Harley really has to rein in her excitement as her hand-shaking round in the locker room brings her face to face with Diana Prince, the Amazon Warrior Princess. Or, more accurately, the crush she's been nursing for years, ever since she'd seen this goddess in the ring for the first time.

Diana extends her hand and smiles graciously. "Hi, you must be our new rookie. Welcome to the--"

Harley latches onto her with both hands before she can finish being polite. "Hi, I'm Harley! Big fan. I'm so pleased to finally meetcha. You've been an inspiration to me since, oh, I dunno, since your first match against Cheetah." _Ugh, Harley, you dolt. Stop shaking her hand already._

Harley laughs weakly and releases Diana as if burned.

"My first match against the Cheetah? That was indeed some time ago."

"Yeah, you had this long cape with stars on it. I had one like it; they sold them everywhere and there were at least two other girls dressed up as Wonder Woman for Halloween that year." _Shut it already. You're boring her._

Diana throws her head back a little when she laughs and her hair brushes her shoulders. God, she's always admired those shoulders. "Yes, I remember."

"Anyway, just wanted to tell you I'm really looking forward to you defending your title tonight."

"Thank you. It was good to meet you."

"Yeah, same." Too bad she's way out of Harley's league. She'd really love to have a match with Diana one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "How I Discovered Poetry" by Marilyn Nelson.


End file.
